In computing, virtualization is an emulation of a particular computer system. Various methods exist to virtualize computer systems. One virtualization method utilizes a hypervisor to share and manage hardware, allowing multiple different environments, isolated from each other, to be executed on the same physical machine. Another method utilizes operating-system containers to allow the resources of a computer system to be partitioned using a kernel's support for multiple isolated user space instances.